Pink Heaven
Pink Heaven is a side scrolling shooter that was released for Steam and IOS devices on November 4, 2015 for free. This is the third installment in the Kero Blaster series. Plot After being teleported by the help of Mizutani, Komomo is sent to a heaven like universe. After being confused where she is, she sees Tsubasa the shopkeeper standing right in front of her. Before she could greet herself to him as she was hoping to do, a UFO abducts him and sends him away. In a state of panic, Komomo ventures off to rescue Tsubasa. Gameplay The game is very much like Kero Blaster and Pink Hour. You control as Komomo and have the ability to use your shoot fire in three directions. Later on in the game, you can power up your normal shoot to a wider shoot to get more enemies in your range. You can also get an umbrella, which you can use to glide to high areas in a slow, floating pace. Hard Mode After beaten normal mode, the player unlocks hard mode. It's much more difficult to complete than the previous mode. The story mode is removed, more enemies are added, and platforms are much more smaller and harder to land on. Endings This section contains spoilers, so please play the game before you read. You have been warn. Strengthness ending: After escaped the UFO, Komomo and Tsubasa finally meet each other once again. After minor conversation, the UFO starts up again and chases them. The all of a sudden, they fall out of the cloud towards the sky, where their falling tons of feet in the air. The next scene shows Komomo in bed, in which she wakes up shortly after. After being disappointed that her whole adventure was a dream, she's almost late to work and makes it to the train station. When you reach the train, Mizutani is running the booth. Komomo asks where the regular shopkeeper, Tsubasa is. Mizutani then answers that he was injured and won't be back for a while. Komomo concerned about his injury makes the train on time. Then a black screen will pop up stating the words "Information". It then shows the shop outside the office in Kero Blaster, where Mizutani and Sasuke are featured. Mizutani will congratulate the player for beating the game, and hint of the other ending of gentleness. He then compliments the use of alternate endings in a game and even says that a staff member wanted to have multiple endings in the game. After that, he tries to persuade the player to stick on a price tag, which in other words games that cost money. He continues by saying that if all games had been free, they would be annoying to people and that fun games can be found out there, even with a small price. He then gives an example of a similar game that stars a green frog salaryman and tries to remember it, which he does and it is Kero Blaster. Further into the conversation he mentions the word "others", which he contintually say Kero Blaster. At this point, Mizutani is trying to persuade the player to buy Kero Blaster for a small price. Sasuke then asks who Mizutani is talking to. But Mizutani responds with did I mention Kero Blaster, thus a black screen will appear with the words "The End" shown.